


A Lost Camera with a Lost Owner

by Mystic_mess_Blazzle



Category: Mystic Messenger, mysticmessenger - Fandom
Genre: (Slight Rika mention), F/M, Zen/MC is completely platonic, oof, well maybe one sided at best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_mess_Blazzle/pseuds/Mystic_mess_Blazzle
Summary: Zen and MC decide to take a walk in the park, but once they come across a meadow leading to a pond, she finds a Lost Camera. While Zen becomes occupied. She discovers the camera belongs to none other than the mysterious leader of the RFA, V.





	A Lost Camera with a Lost Owner

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, I hope you enjoy!!

After the whole ordeal of Mint Eye, and the apartment being hacked into, it was decided the apartment was no longer safe for MC to live in. She was searching for a new apartment, but had been staying with a family member until then. Nothing was heard from Mint eye after, and MC stayed with the RFA. She had bonded with all the members, and became family. MC had helped all the members get through problems, and made them happier.

MC had recently texted Zen, as she was quite bored. They were planning another party, and all the current emails had been answered. She had no clue as what to do with herself. The actor had, luckily for MC, just finished practicing. They arranged to meet at the park, maybe go to a food truck and grab a snack or something. They had both walked there in about 25 minutes. MC wore a scarf, as it was becoming fall, and getting kind of chilly out now. She also wore a light jacket. The girl let her brown hair flow down, she always preferred it down over up. When she saw the ruby eyed actor nearing her, she smiled brightly. This smile always seemed to brighten the room, and everyone in it. Some said her smile was magical. She hugged the tall man, and cheered. "Hi Zen! Long time no see, huh? How have you been?"

Zen replied he was doing good, and probably some cheesy pick up line. She giggled at his flirty personality, and jokes. The park had a walking trail, so they began to walk down it. Across the path a little bit, sat a food truck. The food truck sold quick fast food like hot dogs and burgers as well as Zen's favorite - goldfish bread. It also had a little vending machine. Of course Zen declared he must pay, as she is a lady of course. Zen got goldfish bread and MC got a bag of chips and some Mountain Dew. She always preferred Mountain Dew to Dr.Pepper, although the other soda was a close second. It's always funny to the other RFA members watching MC and Seven yell about which soda is better.

The pair calmly continued their walk, discussing her search for apartments and his newest roles. Of course, also complaints of how he was so lonely without a girlfriend. She giggled lightly whenever this was brought up, encouraging him there'd be somebody one day. He was attractive, and kind, and MC might of fallen for him if she didn't have her eyes on someone else. Of course, she also had a mini crush on Jumin, she loved both of them, but now only as brothers. Seven was probably her best friend in the world, and they were the meme King and Queen™. Her and Jaehee were also good friends as well. She always thought it was so easy to bond with these people, except for one. The mystery leader, who didn't show up much to the chat rooms. His rumored turquoise hair and eyes, and from what she saw, a kind attitude. This man wrapped up in mystery always happened to draw MC in. Her curiosity always grew when he was spoken of, what exactly happened with Rika? She had her theories. But one thing was for sure, he was like a magnet. She felt so drawn to him, compelled to join whatever chatroom he was in. She always felt the need to lecture Yoosung when he went off on V, like a mother to a child throwing a fit. But enough of that, she was with Zen currently. MC smiled, before daring Zen to a race. The finish line was the tree a while away. She counted down, and the running began. As she ran, she stayed behind Zen. Of course, he worked out so often, he was extremely fit. He won the race, and left MC desperately trying to catch up. By the time she reached the line, she collapsed, laughing at herself. She knew she really needed to work out more, get into shape. But oh well, that's for another day. "I won princess, does this mean I get a victory kiss?~" Zen teased, which in return, he received a (very light and playful) slap on the cheek. "Carry me?" MC asked, and laughed in victory when Zen offered a piggy back ride. The tired out brunette cheered as she was carried. 

A little while later, into the path, lead a grassy meadow. The scene was quite beautiful. To properly observe, MC jumped off Zen's back. Down the meadow lead a hill, with a pond. The pond had fog rising from it, but since no other place was foggy, it gave a smoky/ foggy effect, and it looked amazing. As she explored, in the long, dark green colored grass she found a camera. Who did it belong to, she wondered? As MC picked it up, she took a closer look. The camera didn't appear to be damaged, in fact, except getting a tiny bit wet from the dew on the grass, it looked to be in perfect condition. She pressed the power button, and the machine whirred to life. It was working perfectly. As she had done a little photography in college, she knew this was a very expensive piece of equipment. Bringing the camera back to Zen, she asked if it seemed familiar. But Zen didn't remember ever seeing this camera. She could of just taken it, and went home, but MC wasn't like that. She was sure the owner was devastated looking for it! She told Zen she'd be right back, and to wait there, but he insisted to follow. He'd get bored if she just waited there after all. She traveled down the hill, looking for an owner. Toward the pond, some cattail plants grew tall. In front of the cattails, stood somebody. Somebody with turquoise hair. She knew immediately from pictures, and from pure instinct, it was V. Her heart fluttered, actually seeing him in person, but nobody could know of that. She approached him, and looking back briefly, saw Zen had stopped to take a call. It sounded like he was speaking to his manager. He'd be on the phone for a while. She held the camera closely, but carefully enough not to damage it. He appeared to be searching, another camera on a tripod standing on the grass. She approached him gently. Why did he wear sunglasses?

"Are you looking for this?" She spoke kindly. V looked surprised, and jumped a tiny bit. As he was standing, he lost his balance from the spook, and began to fall, face first. But MC's reflexes quickly sprung into action, and caught him. She helped him sturdy himself. His face flushed quickly, the embarrassment seen. "T-thank you, Ma'am." He spoke quietly, almost like he was timid. She laughed slightly. "No need to call me Ma'am, V. I'm MC, the newest member of the RFA." V's face turned from embarrassed to surprised. This member was common in the chatrooms, barely missing one or two, if any. "MC? I see. What brings you here?" His voice was still quiet, but very respectful. She smiled kindly, and held out his camera. "I'm assuming this belongs to you, Mr. Leader of the RFA." V looked relieved now, his missing camera was found! "My camera! Thank you so much, MC." He explained he had brought several cameras along, trying to take pictures, and he most expensive one had fallen out of his bag before he noticed. He'd been searching for a while now. MC felt so relieved to return the camera. Looking back, Zen was still talking.

"It's lovely to meet you in person." She spoke, both talking to him and talking aloud. He smiled, although MC could tell he still looked very skittish and shy. "Likewise, Ms. MC." She laughed at the name, and told him there was no need for the Ms. She was surprised at how polite he was, his manners were amazing. "This sunset is beautiful, don't you think?" MC spoke, as the sun was slowly setting more and more, orange and pink tones becoming visible in the horizon. "A breathtaking sight indeed." V responded. MC sat down on the grass, although she moved a little bit. Now that she moved over, the cattails weren't blocking her sight of the foggy pond. After a few moments of comfortable silence, V sat down next to her. They observed the scene together, in each other's quiet company. She couldn't help but look at him every now and then. His turquoise hair matched what was left of the beautiful daytime sky. His eyes matched as well. Where could of he of gotten that color? Was his hair dyed? Did he wear color changing contacts? Was it both? Or maybe he was just naturally blessed with that color. He donned your average black sunglasses. But since she was sitting to the right side of him, she saw his eyes. The skin looked red and raw. His eyes dull. Had something happened? She felt sorrow thinking about it. "I don't really know that much about you," MC began. She wanted to get her mind off of his injured looking eyes. "If you're comfortable, you should tell me some things, maybe like your favorite color, or TV show. Anything like that." She smiled, the action seeming very inviting.

"Wait, it!s only fair if I tell you about myself first!" She giggled, and thought for a moments time. "I really like this American singer named Alessia Cara. I'm bilingual, so I speak Korean and English. I'm a college graduate, my major being veterinary science. But I've yet to get a job as a vet yet." She smiled sheepishly, looking kinda embarrassed. V kept a gentle smile adorned on his face. He chuckled slightly.

"It's very nice to hear more things about you, MC. But more about me? I'm afraid I'm not really that interesting.." He smiles, but kind of awkwardly. It didn't seem like he was uncomfortable, but that he genuinely believed he wasn't interesting. "Nonsense, you seem very intriguing. I'd love to know anything, even just your favorite song. But don't feel pressured, I'd never want to force you into sharing anything!" Her face was genuine, and it was easy to tell she was telling the truth.

"Oh, if you insist. Let's see, my favorite color, I'm honestly not sure. But my career and hobby is photography. It's my passion. I'm sure you know we auction them for charity at the parties." He paused slightly. He looked like he was close to zoning out, becoming lost in his own world. "It makes me genuinely happy my photos can help someone in need."

A smile formed upon her face. That was so thoughtful and kind. People these days like that were so hard to come by. Zen, who had sorta become lost in himself, began to walk down the hill, very slowly, as he began to wrap up the conversation with his manager. It was a very positive conversation, a possible new role with a celebrity. (not echo girl!) As V and MC conversed, talking about themselves, MC found herself learning more and more of the mysterious leader. This talk, against MC's wishes, only confirmed what she previously thought. Her tiny crush was evolving. She was, slowly but surely, falling in love with the gentle, turquoise haired photographer. But she was also getting very tired. She had walked a lot earlier, and had woken up very early this morning. The silence, while comfortable, made her even drowsier. Before V could comment on how she could get home, she began to fall asleep. Embarrassingly, she began to lean on to his shoulder. Just as Zen finished his walk, he saw them. Wait, was that really V? He was so hard to get a hold of these days. And MC was asleep on his shoulder! Zen laughed to himself, and snapped a picture before silently walking away. This would so be used later. Back to V, well he didn't mind, really. He even thought to himself it was a bit cute. Wait, cute? He couldn't think she was cute, he was devoted to Rika! No. Maybe just for a while, just for tonight, he could forget about her. MC had fallen asleep, looking rather comfortable as she snuggled into his shoulder. Since the sun wasn't completely set yet, he thought to himself, they could stay like that for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is okay, and please let me know if you liked! Kudos would mean a lot, (first story on AO3!)


End file.
